¿qué soy yo para tí?
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Es un nuevo MannyxFrida en donde tienen 15 años. Una declaración de amor crea una pequeña confusión, pues hasta hace poco Manny y Frida solo eran "amigos". Hice dos ilustraciones para este fic :


Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo One shot jeje, realmente estoy alargando el tiempo para el fic de DP. De este solo les diré que es un nuevo MannyxFrida, y que tienen 15 años. Ojalá les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez. La canción "¿Qué soy yo para tí?" ¡Tampoco me pertenece! Es del álbum de **HOMBRES G** llamado "**TODO ESTO ES MUY EXTRAÑO**".

**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

-¿Qué bien se ve el día hoy, no Frida?

-tienes razón Manny, está perfecto, tanto como para hacer una pequeña broma, ¿no crees?

-¡me leíste la mente!

-¡perfecto! ¡Vamos!

Así comienza un típico día para estos dos, entre hora y hora se meten en problemas, pero siempre estando juntos, y esto era algo que a Zoe Aves realmente le molestaba, ya que ella quería ser quien hiciera el mal junto con Manny.

Todos los días era una constante batalla entre Frida y Zoe por atraer la atención de Manny, desde saludos burlescos y risitas tontas hasta las más confusas maniobras de estilo libre (como chocar con él por "accidente" en cada lugar a donde suele ir, esa era la preferida de Zoe)… Aunque, al principio, Frida lo hacia para que Zoe no le quitara a su mejor amigo, pero ahora, ella se había percatado de que había algo más, ese sentimiento que entorpece los sentidos mientras embelesa el alma, el mismo sentimiento que constantemente la impulsaba a desafiar a Zoe, a tropezar por accidente en los pasillos para siempre caer en los 

brazos de Manny, era ese mismo sentimiento el que la hacía dibujar corazones en los cuadernos con sus iniciales y las de Manny en ellos.

Oh sí, Frida estaba enamorada de Manny, el problema ahora era saber lo que él sentía, pero por desgracia, había algo peor que no saber que es lo que sentía Manny: saber que Zoe se le iba a confesar al día siguiente para así lograr que Manny se alejara de Frida (y como recordarán, ella pudo casi lograrlo una vez).

Con este temor en su corazón, Frida fue a casa de Manny por la noche; iban a tener su acostumbrada sesión nocturna de películas, pero ella, esta vez, tenía otra idea en mente, así que al llegar a casa de Manny, se detuvo en la entrada y llamó a la puerta, para su buena suerte fue el mismo Manny quien le abrió y la recibió con una gran sonrisa:

-¡Frida! Ahora sí tardaste, creí que… -Manny vio el rostro de Frida: tenía una expresión que oscilaba entre la tristeza y la angustia, sus ojos lucían vidriosos, casi al punto de romper en llanto, estaba muy sonrojada, luego ella levantó un poco más la mirada -… oye ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?...

Frida se arroja contra Manny para abrazarlo, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, Manny se sorprendió bastante: él podía sentir con claridad el llanto de su amiga, ella solo quería estar con Manny, poder recargarse en su regazo; Manny la abrazó, Frida estaba temblando, situación que preocupó aun más al chico, Frida se sentía realmente protegida al estar entre los brazos de Manny, era una felicidad inconfundible para ella, era algo que solo él la hacia sentir:

-Frida…

-escucha Manny: hoy no me voy a quedar, peor vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que… ¿recuerdas recuerdas que últimamente tiendo a tropezar mucho, o que ahora te abrazo o te tomo de la mano con más frecuencia?... bueno, pues era, porque… porque quería acercarme a ti, quería pasar más tiempo contigo, yo… quería que tú y yo fuéramos algo más, porque tú… tú me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho…

-… Frida, yo…

-solo quería que lo supieras, y ahora ya lo sabes… -Frida se va soltando lentamente, pero antes de alejarse totalmente de él, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla -… adiós… -Frida sale de la casa y se va corriendo, Manny se queda anonadado ante esto, unos segundos después -¡Frida! –le grita para llamar su atención, pero no le funciona, Frida se aleja rápidamente.

Manny entra a la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de él para recargarse en ella y cerrar los puños mientras mira cabizbajo al piso, acción que Frida está haciendo al mismo tiempo en su casa, ambos están muy sonrojados, se van a sus habitaciones y se encierran; Frida se acuesta boca abajo en su cama y se suelta a llorar al pensar que quizás ha perdido a su mejor amigo; Manny enciende la radio y se acuesta boca arriba en su cama cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, en la radio comienza a sonar una canción, él la escucha mientras piensa:

_**Para mí tú eres el mar**_

_**Eres la única verdad**_

_**Mi razón para continuar**_

_**El motivo de vivir**_

_**Planeando sobre ti**_

_**El alivio de mi soledad**_

_**Para mí tú eres el centro**_

_**De mi pequeño universo**_

Mientras Manny escucha la canción piensa en lo que acababa de ocurrir: no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga gustaba de él más que como solo un amigo, saber esto era algo que realmente lo impactó, pero no le molestaba, en absoluto, por el contrario, sentía algo un poco… raro…

_**Para mí tú eres la lluvia**_

_**Resbalando sobre mí**_

_**Y la luna que quiero sentir**_

_**Las palabras sin decir**_

_**Las canciones sin cantar**_

_**Y un millón de puertas por abrir**_

Manny trataba de analizar las cosas, dándose cuenta de que esta declaración no era de algo reciente, si no que ya tenía quizás unos dos años, o tal vez más, ya que Frida no aceptaba estar con ningún otro chico que no fuera él, y ella se molestaba mucho al ver que Zoe coqueteaba con él.

_**Sino quieres no tienes que responder**_

_**Pero quisiera saber.**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir**_

_**Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí**_

_**Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**_

Manny cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto con Frida, las bromas pesadas que hacían, los ratos buenos y los malos que pasó junto con ella, todo se le vino a la cabeza como de 

rayo, y a cada recuerdo, una sonrisa salía de sus labios mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

_**Para mí tú eres el sol**_

_**Que inundó mi corazón**_

_**El camino de mi salvación**_

_**Para mí tocar tu pelo**_

_**Es como estar en el cielo**_

_**Entre tu luz azul y tu calor**_

De pronto, Manny se dio cuenta de que cada vez que Frida "tropezaba accidentalmente" y él la atrapaba entre sus brazos, él se ponía realmente feliz, ya que podía abrazar a su amiga, acercarse a ella, tocarla…

_**Sino quieres no tienes que responder**_

_**Pero quisiera saber.**_

_**Dime si estarás aquí mañana junto a mí**_

_**Si vas a quererme como yo te quiero a ti**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir**_

_**Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí**_

_**Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo**_

_**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**_

Mientras la canción continuaba sonando, Manny cerró sus ojos y en su mente comenzó a analizar a lujo de detalle cada instante que ha pasado con ella, desde el primer instante, hasta sus últimos momentos, percatándose de que cada vez que estaba con ella: se ponía nervioso, su cuerpo se estremecía, sentía un nudo en el estómago, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo, su corazón latía muy rápido, y lo invadía una enorme sensación de felicidad que iba más allá de lo común.

_**Para mí tú eres mi hogar**_

_**Donde yo quiero llegar**_

__

_**Abrazarme a ti para dormir**_

_**Ahora dime sin pensar si este amor es de verdad**_

_**Dime, ¿qué soy para ti? **_

En este último fragmento de canción que transcurría, Manny, aun con los ojos cerrados y recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a imaginarse a él mismo, abrazando y besando a Frida apasionadamente, para él, el perfume de jazmín de la chica era prácticamente perceptible en el ambiente, razón por la que despertó agitado y sentándose de golpe, nervioso y muy sonrojado de su tan anhelada fantasía, incluso parecía estar enloqueciendo a cada instante, y es que no era la primera vez que tenía esta fantasía en su mente, no, ya la había tenido antes, ya fuera en sueños mientras dormía, o bien estando despierto y frente a ella, el caso era que esta fantasía ya se había vuelto un verdadero deseo incontenible de él hacia ella, casi llegando al límite de la obsesión o la locura, el cual, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, había logrado reprimir hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, ese deseo aun existe, y fue este mismo deseo el que dio pie a la que sería la decisión definitiva de Manny.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Frida había llegado sola, razón que alegró mucho a Zoe, ya que eso solo podía significar que a Manny ya no le interesaba más Frida; en la expresión de Frida se notaba el cansancio por haber estado llorando toda la noche, incluso aun había algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos; Frida se dirigía a su casillero, resignada a su derrota, Zoe, según Frida, había ganado, Manny estaría con ella desde ahora, razón por la que ya no lo vería más, y no solo porque Manny ya no le hablaría de nuevo después de lo de ayer, si no porque ella no podría soportar ver a Manny abrazando a otra, besando a otra, mientras ella sufría por su amor perdido…

Era un caso de amor realmente poético, hasta que Frida fue sacada de sus pensamientos de manera brusca, ya que fue atrapada del brazo y 

jalada hacia adentro del armario del conserje y su boca fue cubierta por una mano para que no pudiera gritar; por unos segundos se asustó de pensar que tal vez era alguno de los enemigos de Manny que la había capturado como parte de un plan siniestro para tenderle una trampa a El Tigre usándola a ella como señuelo, pero luego recuperó la cordura y la calma al darse cuenta de algo: ese aroma, esas manos, ese calor, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, solo podía tratarse de él:

-sorpresa…

-¡Manny!... –Frida volteó sorprendida y sonrojada -¿pero que…

-jeje, lo siento, ¿te asusté?

-¡pues claro que me asustaste!, creí que era alguno de tus enemigos, o peor, el retardado de Sergio.

-jajaja, tranquila, no pasa nada…

-y… -Frida levanta una ceja -… ¿Por qué me metiste al armario del conserje?

-porque necesito hablar contigo… a solas… sin Zoe fastidiando como siempre…

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre lo de anoche –Manny pasa su mano izquierda detrás de su cuello –yo… verás… luego de que te fuiste, lo estuve pensando por un largo rato… y…

-adiós…

-¿qué?

-adiós. No quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te escuché anoche…

-porque ya sé lo que vas a decirme.

-no, no lo sabes…

-sí lo sé, y no quiero escucharlo…

-¡oh sí, sí lo quieres! ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí! –Manny toma a Frida de su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y la hace voltear para 

darse cuenta de que ella está llorando, a lo que Manny endulza su voz y su mirada -… bueno, si no quieres escucharme, entonces te lo demostraré…

-¿qué? ¿Pero de qué me…

Frida no pudo terminar la oración… Manny se había aferrado a la cintura de la chica, la atrajo hacia él, y unió sus labios con los de ella; Frida abrió mucho sus ojos, se había paralizado, estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos, abrazó a Manny del cuello, dejó escapar sus últimas lágrimas mientras se sonrojaba, cerraba sus ojos, y correspondía al beso de su amigo intensificándolo aun más, ambos estaban sumergidos en un éxtasis total al ver su más grande fantasía hecha una realidad… después de varios minutos se separaron un poco, y escucharon la campana que anunciaba su hora de entrada al salón, pero:

-¿crees que noten que no estamos Manny?

-mmm… ¡nah! Además, siempre la primera hora de clases es aburrida… y… ¿en verdad te quieres ir ahora? –le pregunta Manny con una voz y expresión seductoras.

-¿y perderme de nuestro rato de diversión? Para nada…

Y así ambos faltaron a la primera hora de clases para estar juntos sin interrupciones, pensando en todas las bromas que se podían hacer en una hora, prueba irrefutable de que eran el uno para el otro.

_**Fin**_

Bueno, aquí termina mi historia, espero les guste, también les dejo los links a dos dibujos que hice para esta historia, espero reviews del fic y de los dibujos.

shikimaakemi./art/Sorprise-87685785

shikimaakemi./art/Kiss-me-87686144

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
